Rick Rubin
thumb|Rick Rubin Frederick Jay Rubin (nado o 10 de marzo de 1963 en Long Island, Nova York) é un productor musical estadounidense coñecido sobre todo polo seu traballo no rap e o heavy metal. Foi a principal figura na fusión entre o rap e o hard rock ao unir a Run-D.M.C. e a Aerosmith na canción "Walk This Way". Foi tamén importante a súa persoa na fusión entre o rap e o heavy metal aparecendo o metal alternativo, o nu metal e outros estilos. A MTV dixo del que era "o máis importante produtor dos últimos 20 anos". Ademais de ser produtor tamén é músico, sendo o DJ original dos Beastie Boys, e empresario discográfico, co-fundando Def Jam Records con Rusell Simons e máis tarde fundando American Recordings. Na actualidade é co-director da Columbia Records. Rubin está considerado pola revista Time a 100 persoa máis influínte do mundo. Álbumes producidos *''Radio'' - LL Cool J (1985) *''Licensed to Ill'' - Beastie Boys (1986) *''Raising Hell'' - Run-D.M.C. (1986) *''Reign in Blood'' - Slayer (1986) *''Electric'' - The Cult (1987) *''Danzig'' - Danzig (1988) *''Tougher Than Leather'' - Run-D.M.C. (1988) *''Superunknown'' - Soundgarden (1994) *''South of Heaven'' - Slayer (1988) *''Masters of Reality'' - Masters of Reality (1988) *''Andrew Dice Clay'' - Andrew Dice Clay (1989) *''Trouble'' - Trouble (1990) *''Danzig II: Lucifuge'' - Danzig (1990) *''Seasons in the Abyss'' - Slayer (1990) *''Nobody Said It Was Easy'' - The Four Horsemen (1991) *''Manic Frustration'' - Trouble (1991) *''Decade of Aggression'' - Slayer (1991) *''Blood Sugar Sex Magik'' - Red Hot Chili Peppers (1991) *''Danzig III: How the Gods Kill'' - Danzig (1992) *''King Kong'' - Red Devils (1992) *''Thrall: Demonsweatlive'' - Danzig (1993) *''Wandering Spirit'' - Mick Jagger (1993) *''21st Century Jesus'' - Messiah (1993) *''Danzig 4'' - Danzig (1994) *''American Recordings'' - Johnny Cash (1994) *''Divine Intervention'' - Slayer (1994) *''Wildflowers'' - Tom Petty (1994) *''One Hot Minute'' - Red Hot Chili Peppers (1995) *''Ballbreaker'' - AC/DC (1995) *''God Lives Underwater'' - God Lives Underwater (1995) *''Empty'' - God Lives Underwater (1995) *''Unchained'' - Johnny Cash (1996) *''Undisputed Attitude'' - Slayer (1996) *''Sutras'' - Donovan (1996) *"Let Me Give the World to You" - The Smashing Pumpkins (canción) (1998) *''Melanie C'' - Northern Star (álbum) (1998) *''VH1 Storytellers'' - Johnny Cash & Willie Nelson (1998) *''Diabolus in Musica'' - Slayer (1998) *''System of a Down'' - System of a Down (1998) *''Chef Aid'' - South Park (1998) *''Californication'' - Red Hot Chili Peppers (1999) *''Echo'' - Tom Petty And The Heartbreakers (1999) *''Loud Rocks'' - V/A (tracks: 1. System of a Down & Wu-Tang Clan - Shame, 6. Tom Morello & Chad Smith & Wu-Tang Clan - Wu-Tang Clan Ain't Nothing Ta Fuck Wit) (1999) *''American III: Solitary Man'' - Johnny Cash (2000) *''Paloalto'' - Paloalto (2000) *''Renegades'' - Rage Against The Machine (2000) *''Amethyst Rock Star'' - Saul Williams (2001) *''The War of Art''-American Head Charge (2001) *''Breath of the Heart'' - Krishna Das (2001) *''The Final Studio Recordings'' - Nusrat Fateh Ali Khan (2001) *''Toxicity'' - System of a Down (2001) *''American IV: The Man Comes Around'' - Johnny Cash (2002) *''By The Way'' - Red Hot Chili Peppers (2002) *''Audioslave'' - Audioslave (2002) *''Steal This Album!'' - System of a Down (2002) *''Results May Vary'' - Limp Bizkit (2003) (con Terry Date e Jordan Schur) *''Unearthed'' - Johnny Cash (2003) *''Door of Faith'' - Krishna Das (2003) *''De-Loused in the Comatorium'' - The Mars Volta (2003) (con Omar Rodriguez-Lopez) *''The Black Album'' - Jay-Z (2003) ("99 Problems") *''Live at the Grand Olympic Auditorium'' - Rage Against the Machine (2003) *''Heroes and Villains'' - Paloalto (2003) *''Vol. 3 (The Subliminal Verses)'' - Slipknot (2004) *''Armed Love'' - The (International) Noise Conspiracy (2004) *''Crunk Juice'' - Lil' Jon and the East Side Boyz (2004) ("Stop Fuckin' Wit Me") *''Make Believe'' - Weezer (2005) *''Out of Exile'' - Audioslave (2005) *''Mezmerize'' - System of a Down (2005) *''Fijación Oral Vol. 1'' - Shakira (2005) *''Hypnotize'' - System of a Down (2005) *''12 Songs'' - Neil Diamond (2005) *''Oral Fixation Vol. 2'' - Shakira (2005) *''Christ Illusion'' - Slayer (2006) *''Stadium Arcadium'' - Red Hot Chili Peppers (2006) *''Taking the Long Way'' - Dixie Chicks (2006) *''American V: A Hundred Highways'' - Johnny Cash (2006) *''How Dirty Girls Get Clean'' - Courtney Love (2007) *''FutureSex/LoveSounds'' - Justin Timberlake (2006) *'' Sen título'' - Linkin Park (2006) *'' Sen título'' - Metallica (2007) *'' Sen título'' - Kid Rock (2006/2007) *'' Sen título'' - The Faint (2006/2007) *'' Sen título'' - The (International) Noise Conspiracy (2006) *''American VI'' - Johnny Cash (posiblemente no 2007) Rubin, Rick